


La Douleur Exquise

by Lmontague421993



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmontague421993/pseuds/Lmontague421993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another WidowxTracer drabble.  Written in 40 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick prompt, a follower on Tumblr asked if I could write a short story regarding my thoughts about how to the two met a while back and I finally got around to it. It is like my other short in that I wrote it without stopping so please bear with the mistakes. Hopefully this has gotten me over my hump and I will be updating the Brit and the Spider later on in the week.
> 
> For those that want to know the title doesn't quite fit but it basically means deep pain of wanting someone you cannot have. It is almost like unrequited but a much deeper type of pain.

Prompt: Can you write a short about the first time Widowmaker and Tracer met!

Tracer had only been Overwatch for a just over a month, and had just found an flat a few minutes from the base where was stationed. She had moved in or bought most of what she needed except for food. She had been too busy with her work with Overwatch to Tracer had never been on to cook, no one had ever taught her and now that she older she had no desire to learn.

So, as soon as she walked into the store she made a beeline to the ceral, pasta, and rice; she also picked up tea, biscuits and instant noodles. As she picked up the last of what she needed she headed to the cashier. She was checking her basket making sure that she had everything when she realized that she had forgotten to up Irn-bru, so she quickly turned without looking where she was going and ran headlong into something.

Both her and the other object tumbled to the floor and the all of the food feel out of her basket. "Sorr' luv, I didn' see you there." She the young Brit as she rubbed her sore butt, and tried to get to her feet. As she got up she looked at what she had run into and she realized it was a young women, not much older then her.

She was absolutely gorgeous, she had long dark hair which was tied back in a ponytail that cascaded down her back, deep green eyes, a petite, lithe, almost predatory frame, and legs that ran for miles. Tracer stood there dumbstruck the woman said, "Pas de problème, ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet."

"Sorr', luv," said Tracer as she reached out her hand to help the obviously Frenchwoman up. "It didn't catch that my French is a little rusty, I haven't taken it in years."

The women grabbed onto her hand and Tracer felt her heart skip a beat. "I apologize I just moved to this country and I forget that I am not in France anymore. I said do not worry about it."

Tracer nodded, not knowing what to say, and reached down to pick up the food that had spilled because she didn't want to look like a bigger fool. After a moment the young Brit regained her voice, "So you just moved to this country?"

"Indeed, I get up in France and just moved to London a few weeks ago."

"Do you like it here?"

"It is not bad, but it is quiet lonely sometimes."

Tracer looked at the woman as she picked up her groceries. "Well, I find it hard to believe that such an attractive girl like you would be alone."

She smiled, the most beautiful smile that Tracer had ever seen and said, "I never said I was alone just lonely. You really need to learn your own language."

"Oh, that hurts," said Tracer, laughing.

The girl smiled and said, "Sorry, but do you mind if I ask you a question as she bent down and picked up some of Tracer's groceries.

"Sure, anything luv."

"I don't mean to be to forward but is this the only thing that you eat? Is this common in Britain?"

Tracer looked down at her basket with all of her snacks and instant food and said, "Yeah, luv, what is wrong with it."

"Nothing, I am just shocked that you are so skinny eating all of this unhealthy food."

"Ahh, checking out my body are you, you like what you see?"

A blush crossed the Frenchwoman's face and she said, "Non, no…"

Tracer knew that she should probably let it drop but she just couldn't help it. The woman just looked so cute when she was nervous, "So, you think that I am ugly is that it?"

"No, no, no… what I meant was that you need to eat better; that processed food is not good for you. You need to eat better food."

"Thanks for the advice luv," said Tracer as she handed the woman her basket. As the woman turned to leave, Tracer said, "So, do you live nearby", hoping to talk to the woman for a few more minutes.

"Yes, I live down the street."

"Oh, so do I," answered the Brit. This was perfect maybe if she was lucky she could get the woman to agree to meet her for a cup of coffee. Tracer had not been with anyone since she quit uni, and there was just something about this woman that drew her in closer.

"I am not sure if you have found it yet, but there is a great little bakery down the street. Do you want to grab a spot of tea sometime, since you are new in the city maybe we can explore together?"

The woman looked at her for a moment, obviously thinking over her proposal. "I promise I am not a weirdo or anything, I just moved here from Liverpool as well and I just thought it might be nice to have some time to talk to someone outside of my work," said Tracer, all of a sudden feeling very strange..

The woman laughed, and said, "Sure, that would be great let me give you my telephone number."

Tracer heart jumped for joy, but she tried not to show it on the outside. The woman wrote her number down on a card, and handed it to Tracer.

"Thank you very much, I will call you later."

"No problem, now if you excuse me I need to get home and start preparing for supper. It was nice to meet you, I am sorry I didn't ask for your name?"

"It is Lena."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you Lena, my name is Amelie."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance as well," said Tracer with a wink, as she skipped towards the register.

When Tracer got home she realized that she was so enamored with the woman that she had forgotten to pick up her soda, 'Well, I guess that means I am having tea for supper.'

Just as she headed into the kitchen she got a call from one of her fellow agents, "Gerard, what's up do we have a mission?"

"Wow, Tracer, calm down. You need to enjoy you day off, trust me they are few and far between."

Tracer was actually a little bit crest fallen to here that there was no mission, she wanted to prove that she could do the work of an Overwatch agent. Gerard had told her to be patient she was the youngest member ever to join the organization; but this had done nothing to settle the fire that she had in her belly to prove herself

"Okay, okay, so why you call?"

"Well, my wife is cooking tonight, and I was inviting some people over for a little get together want to come over, instead of eating instant ramen and tea."

Tracer let out a hump and was about to retort before she remembered what the girl in the store had said to her; this would be a good meal and it would help to get her mind off of the girl. "Sure, I could use a good meal I guess."

"Yes, you can I see what you eat when we are on missions. This is great, I can't wait for you to meet my wife. She loves it when I tell her stories about our adventures and she is excited to meet you."

"Me too, I can't wait to meet this woman who you never shut up about, for a while I thought she actually might not exist."

Gerard chuckled, "Ha, ha Tracer, well now if you stopped busting my balls and came over you could meet her. Let me give you my address." Tracer grabbed a pen off of the table and started to write down the address

"Wow, you are close, why haven't you invited me over before now, I moved into my apartment last week?"

"Well, we have been busy this is the first chance that I got, so are you going to stop complaining and come over?" said Gerard with the same exasperated voice he got when she didn't listen to his instruction which on a mission

"Okay, luv be over there in a minute."

As Tracer walked through the streets of London, despite the fact that she was on her way to a home cooked meal and a fun night with her friends she could not get the woman out of her mind. She almost got run over twice, and was screamed at by angry cab drivers. This was not healthy she had talked to the woman for all of about three minutes and she was completely preoccupied with thoughts of her.

About ten minutes later she was at the front door of Gerard's apartment and she rang the doorbell

"S'il vous plaît voir qui est à la porte Gerard came a familiar voice from the inside. Just as she thought she had gotten the wrong apartment Gerard opened the door, and said, "Welcome Tracer, I hope that you are well. Please come in."

"Amelie," he called.

"Amelie?" said Tracer, "Is that you wife?" Worried about what his answer would be.

"Yes. Amelie our first guest has arrived."

Just then the girl she had met just a while ago walked around the corner and her heart sank. Why did this always have to happen to her?


End file.
